phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Development 1
Development 1 is a mandatory story quest exclusive to the Hunters story in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. As it turns out, the Arkz had hacked into the Hunters computers and planted a quest of their own masquerading as a government mission within the servers. Chief Pentaglass was distracted with celebrations of his growing reputation that he ignored the threat the quest could have posed, and so threatens the Commander that if a ridiculous quest is to be undertaken again, the Commander will be fired. Karen informs the Commander that the next mission will bring the team to Unguis Lapis in order to assist the Development Division, which she notes is currently overworked and understaffed. They are seeking potential areas to develop into habitable living spaces, however, their work is often hindered by Arkz interference. The Commander is assigned to assist with the expedition by gathering data on the area. Quest Details : For an overview of all quests, see: Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution/Quests Quest tier & number: 7-1 From: Government Mission: Research has begun on the feasibility of developing Unguis Lapis into a habitable area. But the truth is, we're short on manpower and progress has been slow. We'd like you to simply go there to help investigate. Stage: Unguis Lapis Requirements: Clear Called Out Party composition: 1v1 Enemy & deck: Hyze (Algol's Light) Team rules: Default but Deck Shuffle is deactivated Selectable characters: Sil'fer / Kranz / Ino'lis / Kylria / Teifu / Viviana / Orland / Relmitos / Guykild Cutscene character: None Unlocks: Clean Up Job / Fun Homework (Homework subplot) / Magic Hands 2 (Phantom Shop subplot) Development 1 takes place on the Unguis Lapis map in a 5x5 grid. Hyze (represented by the red circle), the enemy, begins the fight north of the zone, while the commander's hunter (blue circle) is south. Upon completing this quest, the tier 7 level quests will end and tier 8 will begin. This effectively will render the remaining tier 7 quests, Called Again and Tower Check, incompletable if they were not already finished before starting this mission. Script The script is a composite of dialogue that appears before, during, and after the relevant quest. Text written in italics is system dialogue that informs the player of a change, usually when unlocking content. (Parenthesis words) describe what is happening in the scene sometimes without it actually being written in the script. If they appear directly after a character's name, they are either thinking to themselves or whispering. Pre-quest dialogue ---- Entrance guard: Welcome home, NAME. You must have fought a pretty intense battle. We're all glad to see you're still safe. The Chief called for you, so please give him your full report. Pentaglass: I've never been so insulted in my life!! That weird mission we got came from the Arkz. They hacked our computers. I knew something was up with that mission! Okay? I knew it from the start! They've really made me mad. Who do they think I am, anyway?! If this ever happens again, you're fired! Okay? FIRED! Got that, NAME? ...Oooh, my head hurts. I must've overdone myself while celebrating yesterday. We got some excellent food and drink from our home planet, Coral. I guess the Coral government realizes that I'll be boss here soon, so they must be trying to curry my favor now. Gah hah hah hah... Ow! ...By the way, I got a request from a friend of mine in Development... They're kind of short on people, so they want you to help them out a bit. Try not to ruin my reputation, okay? Ahhh, I need to rest... ...... The quest Called Again has been added. ...... The quest Tower Check has been added. ...... The quest Development 1 has been added. Pentaglass: ...By the way, I got a request from a friend of mine in Development... They're kind of short on people, so they want you to help them out a bit. Try not to ruin my reputation, okay? Ahhh, I need to rest... Karen: Good afternoon, NAME. I'll brief you on your mission. This job comes from the Development Division. They're debating possible locations for future development on Ragol now, but the Arkz are becoming a major nuisance for them these days. So, they'd like you to help out with their expeditions. We'll be counting on you out there. Principal Dol Grisen has direct command over the Development Division, and it seems like they're eternally overworked and understaffed. ...Rumor has it, though, that they're so stuffed with bureaucracy that nothing ever actually gets done over there. Hehe. I wonder which story is true? Principal Dol Grisen has direct command over the Development Division, and it seems like they're eternally overworked and understaffed. ...Rumor has it, though, that they're so stuffed with bureaucracy that nothing ever actually gets done over there. Hehe. I wonder which story is true? Ino'lis: I'm bored! Kranz won't hang out with me anymore. He just doesn't give me that full attention he used to. I don't like that! People like him don't understand how a young woman's heart works. Know what I mean? I fix my eyes on Kranz, and he doesn't even look back at me. Does he even bother looking at me anymore? Ooh, he drives me nuts. Hey, Commander, do you read Net 5? You know, the rumor site? You don't? Well, you ought to. It's got all sorts of neat information. Sometimes you can find out some really amazing stuff. Just the other day, someone was writing about a legendary engineer who can fix anything. He's supposedly living somewhere on Ragol. Fix anything, huh...? I wish he could fix Kranz's attitude problem... Is Sil'fer all right? I heard she collapsed in battle earlier... What happened to her? Do you know, Commander? Well, I know that she was severely injured in the past, and she doesn't have all her memories. Do you think the injury flared up? I'm a bit worried. Kranz: Oh, man... You wouldn't believe what happened to me the other day. That woman... what's her name? Oh, yeah, Kylria. She practically saved my life. Oh... but, I mean, I was still okay, though. Really. I mean, I probably would've gotten through by myself in the end. I may not look it, but people tell me I'm pretty good in a pinch. Anyway, now it's my turn to save Kylria from something. Have you deployed Kylria anywhere yet? If you ever do, deploy me, too!! I'm ready to go any time! Remember the guys I fought before? They said that they were a trio... Which is funny, because I only saw two people at the time. Huh? Oh, I'm talking about my other mission. You know, my Pops. I tried doing a little investigating, but there're still a lot of things I just don't get. I'll try to poke around some more when I have a chance. As it turns out, I have an older sister, too... supposedly, anyway. My mother and Pops got a divorce, you see, and my sister went with my mother. This all happened when I was still little. I guess I've lived a pretty sad life, huh? Teifu: Oh dear, the pain... Oh, it's you, NAME. Is Lady Viviana working diligently under your command? Hmm? You're wondering about this? Oh, I didn't sustain this injury in battle. Please. Just thinking about fighting makes me so anxious... You must understand. I am of a certain age, after all. Her attacks have become somewhat stronger recently as well. Yes. She apparently met her old friend Memoru while on a mission, and as a result, she's been terribly livid these past few days. The two are carrying on a dispute over something or other, and, well, I let the Lady take out her frustrations on me. Yes. Punched, kicked, hung, thrown... I thought I could take more of it before, but... Perhaps time has finally done its work on this old body. Lady Viviana's hot temper is something of a character flaw, but I am sure she is suffering from many problems of her own... It must be very difficult for her. Lady Viviana may say terrible things, but she really wishes to make up with Lady Memoru. ...... Ah, such a story makes me weak in the knees... Such a beautiful friendship... It's almost enough to make me cry! *sniff* Orland: Where did you learn how to use a sword? ...... Well, in that case, you don't even know the basics. I can help you with that anytime you'd like. If a person wants to be the master of his destiny, then it would only be proper of me to lead him on his way. Of course, you will need to be prepared for it. There used to be a great deal of heroes. Zoke Miyama, the "Great Sword," was one of them. He was the founder of the famed Miyama style of swordfighting. After training with his father, he became a master all his own. He wandered all across Coral, leaving legends everywhere he went. He died under mysterious circumstances while onboard Pioneer 2, but there's no doubt about it... he was a hero. That's why I studied the Miyama style. I wanted to be a hero like him. If you run into a strong adversary, please lead me to him. I will take my sword and place him back on the correct path. Relmitos: Listen, you. What's really going on here? That fat Chief of ours isn't being much help... He made some janitor the commander of my team, after all... This lab is supposedly home to the most advanced research in all of Pioneer 2, but to be honest, I'm getting worried. It's fine to have an environment of friendliness and such, but I think the lack of tension around here is a big problem. I think we need to push a little harder when we're out fighting, but what do you think, janitor? I guess that's about what I can expect from kids these days, huh? Oh, right. I just remembered. There's a little girl here named Viviana, right? I want you to tell her something. Tell her to stop treating me like an idiot just because I'm small. I may be small, but my core is strong and tough as a rock. I've built up years of fighting experience. Tell her that. Mission provisioner: Oh. It's you. Sorry. I got nothing in today. I'll have something for you next time, so cut me a break, all right? Quest dialogue ---- Hyze: So whatcha' gonna do now, huh? Listen to my song and wake up! Post-quest dialogue ---- Looks like you brought back some excellent data. Good work. Now we can go ahead and complete our investigation. We hope that development of the habitable areas on Ragol can proceed quickly. I think I've grown more accustomed to life onboard this ship than I'd like... Gunther, Development Division Category:Hunters story quests